


Illuminate The Sky

by Nate56Mate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin and Padme never married, Assassination, Character Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: After Padme is assassinated by Separatists, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, alongside Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee, must join forces and find her assassins. Meanwhile, Anakin and Luminara start developing feelings for each other.
Relationships: Luminara Unduli/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Act I: Part 1: The Assassination of Padme Amidala

"I want that witch gone!"

Count Dooku, along with the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray, and the Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance, Passel Argente, were sitting in a conference room in Dooku's lair in Serenno.

"Patience, viceroy, Senator Amidala will someday be assassinated and the Confederacy of Independent Systems will rule" Count Dooku assured the impatient Neimodian.

"Senator Amidala is trying to pass legislation which will give corporations less power in the Senate" Magistrate Argente said "If passed, the Trade Federation, the Techno Union and the Banking Clan won't have much power in the Senate and it will severely impact us on a financial scale" 

"Lott Dod said the bill is very likely to be passed given the reactions of other Senators, we can not let this happen, we must kill Senator Amidala, NOW!" Gunray demanded.

"I heard she's going to Naboo alongside Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Onaconda Farr to meet with some other Senators about this bill, it will be an excellent time to strike" Argente said "And i know just the man for the job"

* * *

On Naboo, Padme, Organa, Mothma and Farr arrive on near Theed, where they are greeted by the Queen of Naboo.

"Senators, welcome" said the Queen. The Senators bowed to her and she bowed to them.

Meanwhile, Cad Bane was lurking in the shadows, he held up a holo-communicator, the holograms of Gunray and Argente showed up.

"So, Magistrate Argente, Viceroy Gunray, i just shoot Senator Amidala and flee?" Bane asked.

"Correct, bounty hunter, don't stay too long and make sure none of them get a good look at your face" Gunray said.

Bane nodded and turned off the communicator, he put on a hood and walked up to the group of Senators.

"So, your majesty, what we're planning is to discuss the Anti-Corporation bill and potentially pass it in order to give less power to The Trade Federation and its fellow corporations" Padme explained to the Queen, then a hooded figure walked up to her "Hello" Padme said, somewhat confused by this random man coming up to her.

"Nute Gunray sends his regards" Cad Bane said, and then he pulled out a blaster and shot Padme in the head, killing her instantly.

Bane fled and a large crowd rushed to Padme's corpse.

"Oh my god, she's dead" Onaconda Farr cried in anguish, he was very close to Padme.

Bane got into his ship and flew off. He turned on his holo-communicator.

"The deed is done, Viceroy" Bane said to Gunray and Argente.

"Ah, victory" Gunray snickered "Come and meet us on our ship, we will give you the payment" Argente said.

"Yes, sir" Cad Bane laughed as he flew off into space.


	2. Act I: Part 2: Anakin and Luminara Arrive on Naboo

A Republic gunship landed on Naboo, Senators and members of the Naboo government gathered around it.

Four Jedi stepped out from the gunship, Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli, and their padawans, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee, as well as Clone Trooper Captain Rex and 3 other Clone Troopers.

"Welcome to Naboo, Jedi" said Sio Bibble. Governor of Naboo.

"Yes, nice to be back" Anakin said "It's a shame it's under such tragic circumstances" Anakin and Padme were friends and were quite close.

"Well, Master Skywalker, we suspect it won't be a long investigation, we know the bounty hunter was working on the behalf of Nute Gunray and The Separatists" Senator Onaconda Farr said "All we need to know is who the assassin was"

"The assassin's voice was definitely a male voice, so that rules out Aurra Sing and the assassin was a bit too small to be a Trandoshan, so Bossk is right out" Bail Organa spoke out "But the figure did seem to have large red eyes, so it was probably Cad Bane"

"You just solved your own mystery, Senator, it was Cad Bane" Luminara said.

"Well that shortens our job, all we need to do now is hunt down Bane" Ahsoka said "And also potentially arrest Nute Gunray" Barriss said.

"Cad Bane has likely fled to a place Gunray likely is, they're both probably in a heavily guarded place" Mon Mothma spoke up.

"Well, good thing we're here then" Rex said.

* * *

On Serenno, Cad Bane enters Count Dooku's office, where Dooku, Gunray and Argente are sitting.

"I did the job, so where's my credits?" Bane asked.

Gunray handed Bane a suitcase, with about 10,000 credits.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Bane laughed as he took the suitcase.

"Now, hopefully, this is lower morale for the rest of the supporters of Amidala's anti-corporation bill and it will be defeated" Argente said.

"Perhaps, we should launch an invasion on Alderaan" Dooku said "No one would expect us to invade it, not to mention it's a very good planet for us to take control of"

"And perhaps we'll hold the queen hostage, If she's our hostage, the Republic won't be able to do much to stop us" Gunray laughed.

"And what about the Jedi who are investigating Amidala's assassination?" Cad Bane asked.

"We'll make sure they are sent to combat our armies at Alderaan" Dokku said with a sinister grin.

* * *

On Naboo, The Jedi are attending Padme's funeral, alongside the Queen of Naboo, Jar-Jar, Boss Lyonie, Former Boss Nass, the Naboo government and Chancellor Palpatine.

"Senator Amidala was a good friend, a good politician and a good person in general" Chancellor Palpatine gave the Eulogy "Hopefully, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli will be able to bring this assassin and his employers to justice"

"You know master, If Gunray was the one who hired Bane, do you think Dooku also ha something to do with it?" asked Anakin.

"Very likely Snips, Let's just hope Dooku isn't planning on assassinating the Chancellor or some other high ranking official next" Anakin said, clearly not sure about what to do now, He has to bring both Bane and Gunray to justice, but bringing in Dooku will be a lot harder.

* * *

"We are ready to attack Count" General Grievous said to Dooku on a holo-communicator as he and a whole Separatist fleet got ready to invade Alderaan.

"Good, general, remember, don't kill the queen unless i say so" Dooku said before signing off.

Grievous let out an evil chuckle as his forces closed in on Alderaan.


	3. Act I: Part 3: The Invasion of Alderaan

The people of Alderaan were peacefully walking through the streets of its capital city, Aldera.

"It's a shame about what happened to the Senator of Naboo" One Alderaanian said to another.

"What is that" shouted an Alderaanian citizen when she saw a large shuttle land in the middle of the city.

The shuttle door opened and a large army of B1 Battle Droids come marching out.

"IT'S AN INVASION" Shouted a woman.

The people of Alderaan started running away from the Droids, who proceed to gun down a large amount of them.

General Grievous marched down from the shuttle "We shall march to the Royal Palace and take the Queen hostage" 

Tactical Droid TR-1901 obliged his commanding officer's orders "Yes, sir"

* * *

On Naboo, Anakin, Luminara and their Padawans are ready to leave Naboo and find Cad Bane.

"You know, Master Skywalker, I once ran into this Cad Bane fellow a couple of years after you became a Padawan, He was working as a crewman for some pirate named Hondo Ohnaka" Luminara told Anakin

"Cad Bane worked for Hondo Ohnaka?" Ahsoka said in disbelieve, Cad Bane was well known for being a strong independent Mercenary who usually only had help for missions one bounty hunter simply couldn't do alone, Like the time he held up the Senate building.

"This Hondo character might know a thing or two about Bane" Barriss said.

Then Anakin got out his holo-communicator.

"Master Skywalker, there's been an invasion on Alderaan, General Grievous and his droids are marching Aldera" Mace Windu said as he appeared on the communicator.

"We'll be there immediately" Anakin said as he and his three comrades got onto the Gunship.

"I'm coming with you, my wife is the Queen" Senator Organa said, He was prince consort of the Planet and felt it was his duty to help protect.

"We can't risk getting you hurt, but if you must come, then come on" Luminara said.

* * *

On Queen Breha's bedroom, one of her guards came running in.

"Your Highness, General Grievous and his troops are in the palace, they are on their way up the stairs" The guard said in a tone of fear in his voice.

"Let him come, we shall settle this out in a diplomatic way" Breha said.

"But, Your Highness" The guard objected.

"Let him in" The Queen demanded.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Breha and Grievous were sitting down at an table.

"Make this quick, Your Majesty, i don't have the patience for peace talks" Grievous growled. He never was one for negotiation, especially when he was in middle of an invasion.

"I want to know why you're invading my planet" Breha asked.

"We want to take over this planet for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, so we can launch an attack on Coruscant" Grievous explained.

"I'm afraid i can't let that happen" Breha shot back at the Kaleesh Cyborg.

Grievous grabbed her by the neck "Listen here you little-"

"General, we have sensed a couple of Republic Cruisers showing up in our radars" TR-1901 said, Grievous looked angrily at Breha and turned to the Tactical Droid "Put the Queen in the Dungeon, we shall deal with this Republic intervention" Grievous ordered before he headed off, TR-1901 and a Commando Droid grabbed Breha and dragged her off to the dungeon. 


End file.
